Adam Kane
Adam Kane is the main protagonist of Dead Rising 3: Operation Broken Eagle. He is a Special Forces Commander who has been tasked with hunting and capturing the President of the United States. He has a strong sense of duty and is a strong patriot of America. He carries out his duties faithfully with the belief that what he does is in the best interest of the American people. He believes that illegals are terrorists and that are responsible for "harming the American people". Operation Broken Eagle During Operation Broken Eagle, ''Kane is heading into Los Perdidos with his team via helicopter, with direct orders from Gen. John Hemlock to capture the President and kill any illegals or "hostiles" (survivors). Although troubled with his team's orders, Kane's strong desire to carry out his duty keeps him from deterring from his objective. When the biker gang attacks Kane's helicopter and most of his team is killed in the process, he heads to a military compound in Ingleton to continue his pursuit of the president. After securing the military base, he sets out to capture the President and brings her back to the compound. After her capture, the President is intentionally zombified. Kane shoots her when she tries to attack a fellow soldier, but starts to doubt if his actions are justified. His enforcer then commands him to destroy a large piece of evidence of Hemlock's army's actions, of which he pretends to do, but in reality leaves the box of data untouched. He is then called to stop an intruder from freeing the imprisoned illegals at the compound before the DLC comes to an end. Dead Rising 3 While defending the compound where Annie is being held, Kane is defeated by Nick Ramos in an extended battle during the main story mission Defeat the Commander when Nick comes to rescue Annie and the rest of the group. The Last Agent While it seems that he had been killed in the fight against Nick, the events of ''The Last Agent DLC reveal that Adam survived, albeit badly wounded. When ZDC Agent Brad Park investigates the Ingleton Taxi Company, he comes across a trail of blood which soon leads him to Adam. Unable to walk, bitten by a zombie, and still badly wounded, Adam had (against all odds) still managed to retrieve the black box that his enforcer had previous ordered him to destroy. He confesses to Brad that President Paddock had been murdered by General Hemlock, and that this black box contains evidence of what the government had "really" been up to in Los Perdidos. Adam gives the box to Brad and tells him to keep it safe. Afterwards, knowing that he would soon turn, Adam takes a handgun and decides to shoot himself in the head, but not before asking Brad to not think badly of him because he "was just following orders." After Adam dies, Brad momentarily glances back at his corpse and quietly mumbles "me too." Trivia *One of the optional side missions during Operation Eagle is to "cleanse" the illegal safe houses throughout Los Perdidos. This would mean that his actions caused the deaths of many illegals, and caused all of the safe houses to be overrun by zombies. This, in turn, caused Angel to develop a drinking problem. *Adam is the first character in the series to be a main protagonist, and then become a hostile survivor. ** Among Dead Rising 3's hostile survivors, Adam Kane is unique, as he's treated as one, but uses a Military trooper's AI, but has the strength and durability of a psychopath. * Adam Kane is similar to Carlito, as both manage to survive their encounters despite having their health reach zero. However, Carlito manages to escape, while Adam faints from his wounds. *He could be considered some sort of "antihero" as in the beginning, he was more than willing to ruthlessly carry out the extermination of the illegals and the capture of the President. However, by the time of his death, he apparently shows deep regret and remorse for his actions. Admitting that he carried them out because he had long believed in a sense of patriotic duty, and a willingness to take orders no matter what. Gallery Adam's Tattoo.png|Adam's tattoo. Kane With Mask.png|Adam wearing a mask. Adam with Gun.png|Adam shoots the President. Adam with Combat Knife.png|Adam with his combat knives. Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Victims Category:Dead Rising 3 Major Characters Category:Major Characters